This invention is directed to adhesives and coating materials based upon aqueous alkali metal silicate solutions, that is, waterglass solutions, with a content of powdered inorganic fillers, a zinc soap suspending agent and, optionally, organic additives. The subject of the invention is also the use of this type of adhesive or coating materials for the bonding and coating of mineral fiber boards or sheets.
Adhesives and/or coating materials, also referred to as adhesives in the following text, based on aqueous alkali metal silicate solutions, have been known for a long time and are used on a large scale in practice, for the most widely varying purposes. Such adhesives are used, for example, for the preparation of coating materials, paints and putties as well as for the gluing or bonding of wood, paper, ceramics and mineral insulation materials. Such adhesives are used also especially for the preparation of mineral fiber sheets and boards that are laminated with metal foil, which find application in the construction industry as insulation or barrier materials.
Problems due to a settling of the fillers contained in the adhesive frequently appear during the application and processing of such adhesives. Such effects shorten the storage stability of the adhesives to a considerable degree.